The QWERTY Complex
by Zencolour
Summary: You think that being able to talk with your pet Umbreon is crazy? Even through the medium of a modified qwerty keyboard it was hard. Well...kinda. In fact, communicating was the easy bit. What was really difficult was trying to convince the amnesic Pokemon he's actually a human. Awkward slice of life with fluff. Oneshot


The QWERTY Complex

Oneshot

* * *

The QWERTY keyboard was invented by Christopher Sholesin 1868. Supposedly, the placement of the keys was designed to prevent jamming of the machine within the repetition of common letter combinations. Whether by design or by accident, the arrangement of keys does in fact limit fast typing. Form follows function and the QWERTY keyboard has remained a standard in keyboard design layouts.

* * *

Cwm fjord bank glyphs vext quiz

* * *

"_...To you, I am nothing more than a fox like a hundred thousand other foxes. But if you tame me, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world…_"

― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry - _The Little Prince_

* * *

THE GOLDENROD TIMES

21/06/2016

**Famed Goldenrod University Mascot Involved in Collision**

The renowned 'Goldenrod Umbreon', known to turn up to various lectures at the university as well as joining field trips, was involved in a car crash late last night. Neither Pokémon nor the driver were harmed. However, the driver is being kept under Police custody regarding potential drunk-driving charges. A witness claimed the car drove through a red light whilst the Umbreon was crossing the road.

The Umbreon (who is known as 'Blacky' to students) is in fact under the ownership of a local Pokécentre nurse who wished to go unnamed. At present, the Umbreon is in a stable condition and veterinary professionals have confirmed they expect a full recovery. However, some reports suggest that the Umbreon may have suffered some brain damage from the collision. Further updates are expected in the coming days.

Students have started a charitable campaign to support the veterinary costs for the Umbreon's treatment. This is currently being led by a Material Science student by the name of Christopher Sholes. Since his arrival at the University in September, Blacky the Umbreon has become a continued site on campus and rapidly become an mascot for the collage sport's teams. His friendly nature and unusual willingness to join the students across various modules has made him a campus celebrity.

If you have any further information please get in contact with the Goldenrod City Police department.

[_A number of photos show an Umbreon in various places around Goldenrod University campus; including sat in lectures, partaking in a dissection practical, sat in a music room on the piano, and happily munching on a treat in the cafeteria. There is also a photo of Christopher Sholes, the student who set up the charity appeal to support the university mascot The last photo shows the Umbreon at the local Pokécenter wearing a 'Cone-of-Shame' with a rather peeved scowl._]

* * *

QWERTY

* * *

'_Umbreeeon!_'

'Come on...It's fine!' Lucy grumbled. 'It's not like it's going to _hurt_ you or anything!'

Although the woman was very persistent, her pet Umbreon was not convinced. This debate had been going on for some time. Only a few minutes ago and Lucy had been chasing the Pokémon back and forth between the kitchen and bedroom of her small apartment. At last, she had cornered the Umbreon next to the fridge-freezer. Black claws skated across the tiled floor as the Umbreon backed away from his trainer's outstretched hands.

'Seriously? Would you prefer _this-_' Lucy jingled the collar in her fingers for emphasis, '-or being locked up in a ball? It's your choice.'

The Umbreon exhaled, lowering his tall ears in submission. His eyes flicked between Lucy's grim face and the red strap in her hands. After a few moments he conceded and nodded towards the collar.

'That's what I thought!' Lucy smiled. The young woman spent her working week as a nurse at the local Pokecentre so knew how to deal with just about any Pokémon from the region. Lucy had only just got back from her afternoon shift, meaning that she was still dressed in loose work clothes. Her chinos stank of ground-types giving the room an earthy-tang.

'Stop fretting Alex! The collar is registered with a chip in the same way as a Pokeball.' Lucy explained, 'It'll stop anyone from catching you!'

Giving in took some effort and the Umbreon tried not to cringe as Lucy buckled the collar around his thin neck. It was a red strap that hung just tight enough that it itched annoyingly against his fur. Drawing back his ears in displeasure, the Umbreon plopped himself down and openly ignored the woman before him. Lucy noted the body-language with the ease of a professional. The Pokémon looked sullen to say the least. His shoulders had dropped and his golden-ringed tail hung limply.

'Red is _so _you're colour.' Lucy admired her work, finally tugging off her coat. 'See. That wasn't bad now was it?'

She sighed, 'You know. If you're going to stay like this, you're going to have to face the problems that come with it. You can't just run around as an unlicensed Pokémon. It would have been all too easy for someone to throw a Pokéball at you and _then_ what would have happened?!'

The Umbreon dropped his head. Even if Lucy rarely raised her voice, he knew a scolding when he got one. Everything had changed since the traffic accident and now his trainer seemed all too aware of the dangers in his life. It was perfectly logical, but he felt that something was off about the whole situation. What did she mean by _if he was going to stay like this_? It was as if she was implying he could somehow simply _not_ be an Umbreon by choice? How ridiculous was that!

Lucy finally got around to changing into some home clothes and warming the oven up for her evening meal. The light was dropping outside quickly for the time of year, the lights of Goldenrod city starting to shine through the darkness. The radio tower was a majestic spire framing the ocean in the distance.

The nurse already had pasta on the stove for dinner when there was a loud crackle of noise from across the kitchenette. Given that her bedroom door was closed, the sound could only have come from Alex's laptop. There was a sudden clunk before a loud jingle announced that the Umbreon had logged in to the computer. For Lucy that came as no surprise - Alex had been using a computer for years even before his unwilling involvement with the Aether Foundation. Being an Umbreon wouldn't act as a barrier to browsing memes online.

Since Alex, Lucy's childhood friend, had been genetically mutated into some strange _shapeshifting_ Pokémon (something which the man had taken surprisingly well), life had become a lot more interesting. Still continuing to pursue a career in aerospace engineering, the plucky Umbreon maintained his outstanding attendance record in lectures and practicals alike. Alex, in Umbreon form, had even gone so far as to design a paw-friendly keyboard that took up half a table, but allowed him to type up work like a normal student. The 3D printing society at Goldenrod University had been all too happy to help out.

It was a strange existence for Lucy. Alex, who had the ability to change between human and Umbreon almost at will, lodged with her as a Pokémon in their small Goldenrod City apartment. The arrangement was more akin to a human-pet relationship, although Alex usually became grouchy when Lucy's voice jumped an octave as she petted him...not that he minded the latter.

However, since the accident, Alex had been behaving out of sorts.

Turning away from the kitchen, Lucy found the Umbreon sat up on the table with his paws tapping at the oversized keyboard before him. He'd become very skilled at typing to the point that the Umbreon managed to open a document on-screen within a few seconds. Lucy finished peeling a few carrots, stirring her pan of pasta as it neared the boil. It was some time before she came over to inspect the text on then laptop monitor. Alex the Umbreon was wagging his tail impatiently.

**I don't like wearing the collar! **Was printed in bold across the document.

Lucy huffed, placed her hands on her hips. The Pokémon returned her deadpan stare with one of his own, made all the more effective by the Umbreon's blood red eyes.

'I think that's fairly obvious. However...it's for your own good. Better that then be snatched. Stop whining.'

The Umbreon shook his head. Balancing precariously on his hind legs, he tapped away at a few of the large keys. Some required hitting twice for more unusual letter combinations, sounding out a strange beat.

**I don't want to wear the collar!**

Once again the Umbreon tried to communicate with his childhood friend. Their eyes locked and Lucy desperately tried to make sense of the emotions bubbling away underneath the sleek black fur. It was harder than she thought. The two had known each other since being neighbours in New Bark Town as kids. As an Umbreon, Alex had a whole range of expressions Lucy struggled to decipher - even after years of experience with Pokémon. Human intelligence simmered beneath his clever red eyes and it was obvious Alex sometimes got frustrated with the limitations of his small furry body.

'Look Alex I'm sorry...But I fear for your safety. You're going to have to grin and bear it. I'm just going to make some dinner.' She explained.

The Umbreon dropped his head, wrinkling up his nose in distaste.

'Yeah, well you'll get something too. Doctors orders to get your strength back and all.'

Lucy giggled when, upon the mention of food, the Umbreon perked up instantaneously. His tail wagged furiously as he jumped off the chair and immediately started rubbing him muzzle again her knee. As the largest eeveelution at two-foot-one high, Alex could easily reach her waist if he decided to balance himself on his two back legs.

'Someone's hungry.' Lucy joked, giving the Umbreon a scratch under the chin. It was unusual for Alex to show such affection and the nurses attention achieved a gleeful '_Umbree!_' as the Pokémon leant into the petting.

* * *

QWERTY

* * *

'_Umbreeeon!_'

Lucy was stood outside the main entrance to the University. Students were piling out into Wood Lane, the rattata-run between campus, bullet train, and bus connections to the suburbs. Still in her work clothes, Lucy rolled her shirt up over her elbows, juggling a hessian bag of shopping from one hand to the next.

'_Umbree!_'

Alex came bounding over, tail wagging as he greeted the woman by nuzzling her leg. Lucy petted at the Umbreon for a few moments, tickling the fur under his new collar.

'I've been waiting ages for you! Well…it's actually been a few minutes but I thought you might want to walk home together?'

The fact that Lucy really want wanted to keep an eye on the Umbreon was left unsaid. Alex finally calmed his bouncing and sat next to her feet. The Pokémon nodded, turning around to watch a bunch of students trickled past onto the street. Goldenrod University was known as the hub of education in Johto, attracted all types of people from the entire region and beyond.

'Hey Miss! Is Blacky your Umbreon?'

One of the older students ran over, a rucksack thumping against his back as he came to a stop. A laptop bag was clutched in one hand as he skidded over. A group of a similar age, what appeared to be second-year engineers, were hollering from the pavement opposite. In another life, many of them might have been Alex's classmates. The Umbreon was thankful his fur was black to cover his embarrassment.

'_Blacky?_' Lucy asked incongruously. Her gave flicked between a rather abashed Umbreon staring at his paws and the panting student. The latter pushed a mop of hair out of his eyes, watching the older nurse expectantly.

'No! He's a...a _friend_.' Lucy spoke carefully. She always refrained from claiming Alex as being her own. Although he looked like an Umbreon at the moment, the otherwise young-man was just that...a young man. Ever since his completely unintended involvement with the Aether Foundation, Alex had the ability to _shapeshift. _It was a closely kept secret that only the two of them knew...well, apart from John, the leader of the government group that had exposed Aether's illegal testing. He was out of the region at the moment and would be for the foreseeable future.

The student nodded hurriedly, face reddening.

'Uh it's just..Uh...We were all wondering. He's got a fancy new collar so we wanted to know who owns him. It's always been a bit of a mystery.'

Lucy looked down at the Umbreon at her feet. Alex turned away, doing his best to ignore the attention.

'Has it now?' the nurse hummed to herself. 'Well he lives with me, I gave him the collar.'

'Ooh great!' The student lifted his laptop bag onto his shoulder and fumbled in his pocket for his phone. 'I know this may sound weird but do you mind if I can get your number? I started up Blacky's appreciation page and a donation pool to help cover the costs of his care.'

There was a pause before two and two clicked together for Lucy.

'Oh it's fine. I'm the nurse that performed the check-up and it wasn't anything major.' Lucy waved off the offer. She chuckled awkwardly at the enthusiasm from the student.

'It's the least we can do! In fact, we wanted to ask your permission about using Blacky in University logos and things. As you can guess, the student union is a little tight about their restrictions. If that's alright with you...him being your Pokémon and all?'

'Uh…'

The student before her gave Lucy what could have only been called puppy dog eyes. The pleading was quite sweet however and the nurse sighed heavily before agreeing. Reading off her mobile number, she left the boy instructions to drop her a text and explained she would sort something out over the weekend. With that, Lucy waved the teenager and his hollering pack of students goodbye. With a wry grin she turned to regard the Pokémon at her feet. The Umbreon was still making it very obvious that he was watching the passing students rather than trying to attract Lucy's attention. For a brief moment his eyes flicked in her direction before looking away pointedly.

'So.' Lucy spoke softly, not wanting to make it obvious she was speaking to the Pokémon 'They call you _Blacky_...That's a bit racist don't you think?'

The Umbreon drew back his ears, tipping his head from one side to another. Alex grumbled to himself. At one point or another his trainer was going to find out that his nickname had sadly stuck. Why hadn't the other names like _Umbro_, _Prof. Bree_ and _Badass_ caught on in the same way?

'Yeah I get it. Not your choice.' Lucy couldn't help but grin, 'Shall we walk home?'

'_Bree._' Alex nodded.

The Umbreon fell into step with the nurse, sticking next to her feet as close as possible as they weaved through the pedestrian traffic. It was a fifteen minute walk across north towards the national park and the quieter side of the city. At every road crossing Lucy eyed the Pokémon waiting patiently on the side of the road, waiting for the green man to illuminate, before hurrying across. The Umbreon was aware of the extra attention and huffed in irritation. Even if, deep down, the unwanted consideration was strangely comforting.

* * *

QWERTY

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Many was just on her way down the stairs and hurried to the front doorway, the feeling of excitement once more tickling a grin onto her face. She pulled the door open and welcomed a damp Lucy stood on the doorstep. Rain was being thrown out of the sky behind, splattering across the front lawn. Large drops dripped off the narrow porch roof. An Umbreon was perched next to her feet. He looked more than a little unhappy with the wet weather, moist fur plastered over his head and ears. The latter had flopped down down dejectedly, only accentuating his shy peek upwards at Mandy.

'Hi Mandy.' The Pokémon nurse greeted the elderly woman warmly.

'You're back! It's _so_ good to see you!' The older woman threw her arms out and hugged Lucy tightly. She didn't take into account the girls suitcase balanced next to her feet. It toppled over almost instantly, nearly hitting the Umbreon in the process. Alex grumbled, shaking himself off and following the two women inside.

Mandy closed the door behind them

'Is Alex with you?' She asked softly, 'Your text said he'd be coming back with you?'

'Oh! He's right here.' Lucy motioned down to the Umbreon at her feet. The Pokémon had just finished wiping his paws on the doormat. Ears perking up his name, Alex's red eyes flashed between Mandy and Lucy in turn before he hurriedly hid behind the nurses legs. Unsure of why he was behaving so childishly, Lucy gently pushed him back out into the open with a foot. Alex was still hesitant to nod a quick greeting. Many didn't seem to mind however, charmed by the shy Pokémon.

'Yes, yes very funny...Alex did the same joke before he left. Since when did he start training Pokémon? Knowing his heart, he probably helped a stray off the street.'

To cut a long story short, Mandy was in fact Alex's mother. She lived in New Bark Town working at a local research centre as a lab technician. The woman was known to be very caring but often a little scatty. Although she always had the best interests at heart, she was often a little slow when it came to new concepts. At the moment that included her own son being able to _shapeshift, _something which she assumed was bad joke - even after significant media exposure of Aether Foundation's illegal activities.

The old woman bent down slowly, sweeping a fringe of greying hair from her eyes. She petted the Umbreon firmly, fiddling with his ears before tugging at his cheeks in a pincer-like grip.

'Aren't you the cutest! Yes you are!'

The Umbreon didn't play along with the attention, pulling out of Mandy's grasp as quickly as possible. He backed off a few steps before darting behind his perceived trainer. At this point, Lucy was quickly realising that Mandy might not know about her son's true situation. She closed her gaping mouth and forced on a business-like tone.

'Yes, well...uh-' Lucy struggled to put together any form of excuse, 'Alex was staying in for another day because there was a problem...submitting his coursework! I expect he'll get the train back tomorrow.'

'Seriously?' Mandy straightened, holding the small of her back with one hand. 'Why didn't he just me drop a text? In fact this past fortnight he hasn't been in contact at all! Usually he sends an email every few days. I guess he's had a lot of work…'

'Uh...yeah. He has.' Lucy nodded slowly, gears turning in her brain. Two weeks ago was when the accident occurred. Why hadn't Alex been in contact since then?

She shot a questioning look at the Umbreon but he seemed unaware of the conversation. In fact, he was perched near her feet still as Mandy rummaged around in chest of draws in the hallway.

'I expect you want the keys to nextdoor? You're parents said they should be back this evening.' Mandy confirmed, pulling out a bundle of keys. She passed them over. 'Are you sure you don't want to stop for a cup of tea?'

Lucy paused. It would be rude to decline.

'That would be lovely.' The nurse confirmed after only a few moments of hesitation.

'I'll put the kettle on.' Mandy declared before shuffling down the hallway. Lucy took the moment of solitude to strip of her coat and bags. After hanging them up neatly on a row of hooks, she turned to the Pokémon at her feet. Alex was eyeing the house wearily. His black nose twitched as he made sense of the surrounding scents. Why did this place feel so familiar?

'Your Mum doesn't know about you?' Lucy hissed in a harsh whisper, 'You didn't mention you hadn't been writing home!'

The Umbreon tilted his head to the side. That motion could mean a wide range of answers dependent on the context.

'Just because you're an Umbreon doesn't mean she's not your mother.' Lucy tutted, watching the Pokémon hang his head. True, they didn't have the best relationship but that didn't mean Alex could abandon it completely.

The Umbreon wasn't sure how to convey the reality of the situation. His mother didn't believe him when he tried to explain what had happened. That was no wonder. He was an Umbreon and she was a human. Mandy had taken it as a joke and waved him goodbye as he caught the train into Goldenrod. Wait? When was that? The Umbreon could recall the memory vividly but it failed to click into place.

'Come on through Lucy!' Mandy called down the hallway, 'I've got a towel to dry-off your Pokémon too!'

The kitchen was warm and smelt of sweet cinnamon. The Umbreon wagged his tail in delight as he followed his nose down right up to a small oven baking a large tin of buns. Mandy waved Lucy to a chair, offering to dry Alex herself. She failed to give the Pokémon much warning however, bending down to lay a towel over the Umbreon's back. In turn, Alex jumped in fright and snapped his attention away from the hypnotic view of the cinnamon buns.

'What's his name?' Mandy asked, making cooing noises as she rubbed down the Umbreon's sleek black fur with the hand towel. Lucy had taken a seat at the table, silently embarrassed just how uncomfortable the situation was unbeknownst to Mandy and his son.

'He's called Blacky.' Lucy clarified. She shot the Umbreon a solid glare reminding him to behave himself. The Pokémon gulped.

'Oooh.' Many continued to coo, rubbing the fabric in places the Umbreon wished his Mother wouldn't touch. 'Oh. That name rings a bell...Wait? It couldn't be the same Umbreon I read about in the paper today?'

Mandy finished the towel-down with a scratch behind the Umbreon's ears. He withheld from snapping at the woman, happily bounding over to sit next to his trainer's chair once the operation was over. The older woman had already taken a seat at the table and was rummaging through a pile of newspapers folded away neatly to one side. Buns continued to simmer away inside the oven.

'Here...let me find it.'

Mandy dragged a newspaper towards her and (after wetting a finger) flicked through the pages. The noise of the kettle boiling overpowered the sound of rain catching on the roof before finally the women spun the article round to show the nurse.

'Yep. That's him.' Lucy confirmed.

There was a single page spread on the newly-declared Goldenrod University student union logo. The headline mainly referred to Alex, although naming him as _Blacky_ throughout the short article explaining his new popularity around campus. Numerous photos showed the Umbreon in various situations in and around the different buildings. Lucy openly smiled at the attention that the Umbreon was getting - given that in many of the photos he didn't look overly pleased with being in the limelight.

'He's a bit of a celebrity then? Especially to get into regional news. Isn't it funny with him turning up to all those lectures and everything? It's so sweet. Why do you think he does it? Does Alex take him in?'

Mandy laughed and bent down to pet the Umbreon. He could do little but cringe at the baby noises she was making. His mother quickly found the spot on his neck that always seemed to itch and Alex's back leg thumped against the ground.

'Uh…' Lucy was stuck for a reply, not sure how to word the truth. She spoke delicately, 'I think he just wants to learn about engineering too I guess?'

Mandy chuckled and thankfully didn't take the topic any further.

The kettle started whistling and two mugs of tea soon followed. Both women sat down to chat over the time they'd spent apart over the past three months of so. Neither noticed the Pokémon down at their feet yawn, curl up, and fall into a shallow sleep. Alex dreamed of warm cinnamon buns.

* * *

QWERTY

* * *

Alex had been curled up in his bed peacefully for much of the morning. It was a large, fluffy, and situated under the narrow radiator near the kitchen table. When the pipes started rattling and the heating came on around six in the morning, the spot became a warm den within which the Umbreon snoozed contentedly. That only lasted another hour before Lucy woke at seven. She was the type of person that instantly put the kettle on and stomped around the small apartment during her morning routine.

After ten minutes of covering his ears with his black paws, the Pokémon gave in. With a yawn and a number of well practiced-yoga stretches (many of which he had invented himself), the Umbreon plodded over to his water bowl.

'Morning Alex.' His trainer greeted him warmly. She was still in her pajamas as she pulled a box of cereal out of the cupboard. 'I hope we didn't keep you up last night.'

'_Ummbr._' The Umbreon snorted, stopping before his water bowl to take a long drink. Lucy had got herself a boyfriend a couple of months ago and the man was now frequently visiting the small apartment. Jack was your average vet with a love of Pokémon, bad puns, and of course Lucy too. The pair got on like two peas in a pod, typically watching funny videos late into the night snuggled up on the sofa. It wouldn't be so bad if the Umbreon didn't have to share the space during the long evenings. Given that he was naturally nocturnal, sleeping at night was difficult enough.

Shaking off his morning tiredness, the Umbreon stared pointedly at the empty food bowl beside him. Lucy was too busy pouring milk into her cereal to notice. Grumbling to himself, the Umbreon took the initiative to lightly pick up the metal bowl and deposit it by Lucy's feet.

'Wha...Oh!' The container clanked loudly. 'Yes I get it. Breakfast is coming.'

The Umbreon watched her intently as the veterinary nurse poured milk into her cereal. A moment later and she was rummaging through the highest cupboard on tiptoes to get the Pokémon food. It was out of reach for a number of reasons, but mostly because Alex was known to snack throughout the day if left unattended. Months ago when Alex first became an Umbreon, he'd been too proud to partake in the rather animalistic eating habits. That quickly changed however, when Lucy started getting dark-type specialty dried food through work.

Lucy still grimaced when she picked up the Pokémon's bowl and set it on the counter. She'd never get used to the strangely potent smell of the dried chunks. Lucy poured the food out to create the correct proportion, only to spread a slimy substance over the chunks from a small jar. The liquid was supposed to be nutritional and especially made for Umbreons, though it made his meal look like dark vomit.

'At least I'm not the one eating it...' She sighed, 'I hope you realise that food expenses aren't included in your rent?'

Alex didn't reply. The Umbreon was shuffling about on his backside, tail waving frantically as he watched her every move. Lucy had to stop herself from commanding the Pokémon to wait before putting the bowl down. It was sometimes all too easy to forget that _shapeshifter_ was her childhood best friend - especially when he hadn't returned to being human for so long.

Blacky held himself back for long enough for Lucy to put the food down, before diving into the meal. Stepping away, the nurse sighed as she watched the Pokémon for a few moments. Something had been a little off with Alex for the past few weeks. After the accident as a matter of fact. Following the check up last week and there was nothing on the scans to suggest any concern. Blacky had hated the whole ideal however, especially being walked into the practice in a pet travel carrier.

Leaving Alex to his breakfast, Lucy started tucking into her own. There was a moment of silence in the apartment as she perched at the kitchen table. Staring out of the window and the cityscape beyond, she missed to hear Jack creeping out of the bedroom. The man trod lightly, ready to shake Lucy's shoulder in a cheeky prank. A few feet away however, and the childish joke was halted by a rather grumpy Umbreon.

Jack tried to shoo the Pokémon away before the dark-type started growling menacingly.

Lucy spun around to find her boyfriend with his arms folded, practically growling at the Umbreon stood at his feet. She smiled, seeing the exact same cantankerous expression on both of their faces.

'Morning Jack.' Lucy spoke lightly, dropping her spoon back into her cereal. 'Did Alex ruin your prank?'

'Sure did.' The man pouted for a moment before breaking out into a grin. Scooching around the wary Umbreon, Jack leant forward to give his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

'You're going to be late for work.' She scolded him jokingly, quickly shoveling in a mouthful of weetabix. Lucy continued to speak even with the food in her mouth, 'We need to get across town before the morning rush hour. I don't want to be late to work _again_ because of you.'

Jack took a step back, eyeing the kitchen for anything he could quickly grab as a morning snack. However, what the vet didn't notice Blacky crouching behind his feet. With a small cunch the man stood on the Pokémon's long tail...only realising when a piercing YELP echoed around the small apartment. This rapidly turned into a growl as Blacky spun to defend himself against the accidental attack.

'Oh I'm..WAAA!'

Jack's apology came a little too late as the Umbreon had already overreacted. With a snap of his jaws Blacky formed a weak shadow ball aimed at the human's leg. The fuzzy bundle of ghost energy imploded a moment later with a fizzle. The vet, already unbalanced as he removed his foot, took the sudden burst of energy on his other ankle. Jack fell with a thump.

'JACK!' Lucy went to grab her boyfriend only to miss and topple off her chair in the process. Within the space of a few seconds the vet was sprawled across the floor with Lucy lay next to him tangled in her chair. A rather bashful Blacky the Umbreon slunk away from the situation slowly so as not to be noticed. However, Lucy was back on her feet in an instant and bearing down on the Pokémon with fire in her eyes.

'ALEX WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!'

With nowhere to go, Blacky could only back against the kitchen cupboard. Fear was painted across his muzzle.

'_Brrr...Brrreee…_' He tried to apologise but the medic wasn't having any of it.

'Right! That's it.' Lucy was seething, 'First thing tomorrow morning we're going to the Pokémart to get you a Pokéball.'

Blacky was practically shaking in fright.

'I know you don't like Jack but you could have seriously hurt him?'

Lucy gave him one last cold glare before turning to her boyfriend. Blacky could only watch on in shame as she helped the man to his feet. The Umbreon didn't know what had gotten into him, watching Lucy with sad eyes wondering whether it was truly that wrong to try and protect his trainer.

* * *

QWERTY

* * *

The Umbreon trembled, a shiver running down from his nose to the tip of his tail. Hopping up onto the chair and he pushed the laptop open with his snout. Balancing precariously on his paws, Alex was forced to sit up on his hind legs to better reach the keyboard left on the table. Slowly the memory for the location of each letter floated from their recess in his subconsciousness. The Umbreon tested each button in turn, surprised when their apparent pattern flashed into his recall.

The computer bleeped suddenly from the corner of the room, Lucy wasn't expecting the sound and jumped suddenly, looking up from the paperwork. She was perched in the kitchenette with a pen in one hand and a panini in the other. Putting down her weekend snack slowly, she eyed the Pokémon balanced at the small dining table.

Alex was sat on the chair expectantly, tail wagging and bright red eyes fixed on her. That was a good sign she supposed. Alex had refrained from using his laptop for some time and (along with his other strange behaviors) she was starting to get very worried. Lucy hadn't yet told the Pokémon she had booked him into a veterinary check-up early next week.

Brushing the crumbs off her fingers, Lucy scooted around the kitchen and over to the table. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to the Umbreon. Alex continued to wag his tail, eyes flicking between his trainer and the screen.

On the laptop a document was open and the words **HELLO WORLD **were written across the top.

'Oh so you've decided you still want to keep your laptop then?' Lucy asked, eyes narrowing.

Blacky nodded.

**YES** came up on the screen slowly as his paws found the buttons to press. For the first letter he had to tap at one key a number of times to scroll through the different options.

'You've got it on caps lock…' Lucy pointed out calmly. She bent forward to press the right key. The Umbreon just snorted. Waiting for the nurse to sit herself back down on her chair, he reached forward awkwardly and brought a few more words onto the screen. Although a fast typist for a Pokémon, it was still painstakingly slow. The Umbreon's ears twitched in concentration. The computer beeped again when the typing had finished.

**Why do you call me Alex?** was printing in Times New Roman across the page.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. Taking a deep breath and a long look at the Umbreon, she struggled to find the words.

'You're...you're joking right? Please tell me this is a joke...'

The Umbreon paused, before shaking his head.

'That's what you're called! That's your _name _Alex.' Lucy stated.

The next few words came more quickly as the Umbreon got his balance. With his tail jutting out to maintain a stable footing, he used his large black paws to click away at the keys. Lucy watched the Pokémon rather than the slowly revealing text. Every movement of the sleek dark-type seemed to be accentuated by the realisation that this was all wrong. Why hadn't she realised sooner?

Lucy's growing panic was interrupted by the beep of the laptop.

Alex lashed his tail, tapping his paws on the table in impatience as he prompted the woman to read the words before them both.

**I'm sorry for attacking your boyfriend **

'You admit that you don't remember your name and this is the next thing you say?' Lucy demanded. She fixed the Pokémon with a hard glare which quickly softened as she realised the nature of the situation. How could she be angry at Alex when, clearly, the _shapeshifter_ was utterly confused about his real identify! The Umbreon watched her with wide red eyes and his ears drawn back against the tufty fur on his head. It was as if he believed cowering would make up for what happened.

'It's fine Alex. He's a vet too, we get this all the time.'

There was another flurry of tapping, claws catching at the oversized buttons.

**I can't remember.**

'What do you mean? Alex...This isn't about the accident is it?'

The Umbreon puffed out a small breath, head hanging for a moment. As if pulling himself together, the Pokémon blinked a few times before moving his paws across the large keyboard with deliberate movements.

**I'm your Umbreon?**

The Pokémon stomped the question mark before turning to Lucy with a whine. Tears were already forming as she leant over and pulled the Umbreon into a tight hug. Although the motion might have been a comfort for the medic, the squirming Pokémon in her arms thought otherwise. Was the text a question or a statement? Lucy didn't need to decide.

'No Alex. You're not. You're human! Surely you can remember that?'

It was only after Lucy had let go of the Umbreon and given him room to type that an answer flashed up on screen.

**I can't remember.**

'Being human?' Lucy questioned, rubbing at the moisture in her eyes.

The Umbreon tilted his head from side to side in a rather noncommittal gesture.

A moment later and the computer beeped

**I'm sorry.**

Once more, the words appeared on the screen letter by letter.

**I am sorry.**

The Umbreon turned his face to gaze at his trainer with wide innocent eyes. Lucy couldn't bear it any more as she fought off the tears. She swept the creature up into her arms and hugged her once childhood friend tightly, his black fur pressed up against her face.

'I promised I'd look after you.' Lucy sobbed, trying to make sense of her steady acceptance.

* * *

QWERTY

* * *

BUMP

The Umbreon butted his head against the cupboard door. Ugh! Why wasn't this working? In movies it proved that if you hit your head a second time, you'd remember everything again. Why couldn't couldn't recall the order of his convoluted past? It's like he knew he used to be human somehow, but it didn't fit in with everything else. He was an Umbreon!

BUMP

Blacky slammed his head against the door again.

BUMP

BUMP

BUMP

'ALEX!'

The sudden yell took the Umbreon surprise. He yelped, jumping back and spinning around to locate the disturbance. Black ears swiveled as he eyes scanned the dark flat. Only a faint golden light from his own glowing rings illuminated the small apartment.

Lucy had her head poked around her bedroom door. The woman's eyes were mere slits as she tried to blink herself awake. Pushing her fringe away from her eyes and Lucy squinted in his direction.

'What are you doing?' She asked worriedly, stepping into the kitchen lightly.

Blacky just stared at her with his glowing red eyes.

'Right...I get it.' The nurse mumbled, half asleep and wearing a baggy Pikachu onesie. She didn't want to know what time of night it was. Using the Umbreon's glowing rings for illumination, she found her way to the kitchen table and dusted off Alex's laptop. Opening the lid, she carried the machine over to the kitchen and (along with the keyboard) set it down in front of the Pokémon. Alex watched her silently, eyes adjusting to the bright blue screen as the computer slowly woke.

A minute later and Lucy logged-in for the Umbreon. Opening a word document, she spun the keyboard round and placed it in front of Blacky's front paws. Holding back a yawn, she waved at him to type. The Umbreon started at her flatly with his glowing crimson eyes.

'What's the matter?' Lucy repeated her question. 'You were banging your head against the cupboard! What wrong Alex?'

The Umbreon stared at her for a long time before puffing out his breath and turning his to the laptop. He shuffled forward awkwardly, placing his paws on the keys and slowing tapping out a cluster of letters. Rubbing at her eyes, Lucy started to pet the Umbreon's fluffy head as he worked until the Pokémon pushed her away.

The computer bleeped.

**I want to remember. **

'Oh...so you thought banging your head against the wall would help?' Lucy's sardonic humour only achieved a snort from the Umbreon. Blacky returned his paws to the keyboard.

**Yes.**

'I thought we discussed this after you visit to the vet?' Lucy murmured to herself. The way that the Umbreon's ears perked up and his head tilted to the side suggested he had missed to hear. The nurse once more began to pet at the Pokémon's ears, hoping to provide some consolation.

'It's…' Lucy trailed off. She wasn't sure what to say. Little did the Umbreon know that Lucy had been struggling to sleep, fretting over her childhood friend and how he'd forgotten his past following the car collision nearly a month earlier.

'Maybe we should try going through the old photographs again?'

Blacky rolled his eyes. He didn't need to type out the words to get his opinion on _that_ across.

'Fine.' Lucy stammered, 'Uh...I'm just trying to think of ways to jog your memory.'

In truth, she'd been considering that very issue for the past week.

The Umbreon flicked his tail in annoyance. A steady headache was starting to form in the space between his ears. Maybe banging his head against a cupboard repeatedly might not have been a good idea after all? Sighing lightly, he returned his paws to the keys just as Lucy began to speak tiedly.

'Have you...you know? Just tried changing back?'

The Umbreon froze. For a moment the two locked eyes before, with a rush of energy, the small dark-type began to furiously tap at the keys. Lucy watched on in interest as text steadily popped up on screen. The computer beeped automatically once the message was completed.

**What do you mean?**

'Change back.' Lucy emphasized slowly. '_Shapeshift_ back to being human, or however John phrased it.'

**I'm an Umbreon. **Appeared on the screen a minute later.

Lucy covered a yawn before replying,

'Yeah. For now. You could try just changing back and see if that works?

The Umbreon lashed his tail in frustration, his lip trembling to flash teeth in a small snarl as he stomped at the keys. Lucy eyed the Pokémon warily before the computer beeped again. She scratched her head as she read the next message.

**I don't understand. Shapeshift? **

'Yeah.' Lucy agreed. She moved from a kneeling to a seated position, ensuring she gave the Pokémon enough personal space. 'You can change between human and Umbreon at will right? You always used to be able to.'

The Umbreon's jaw dropped.

The clicking of claws as the plastic keys filled the small apartment for a minute before the message popped up on the laptop.

**I can do what?**

It was then that Lucy realised the real issue. It wasn't that Alex couldn't remember being human. Of course he could still recall his childhood spent with Lucy. No. The problem was that Alex couldn't remember how to shift back to being human. As far as the Pokémon was aware, he was (and always had been) an Umbreon. Alex had no reason to believe otherwise.

The Umbreon was becoming irritated at Lucy's slow response.

**What!** Flashed up on screen with a small computerised beep, pulling the woman out of her sleepy thoughts.

'You can change between being a human and an Umbreon.' Lucy explained, 'It was after you got abducted by the Aether Foundation. I know you might want to block out those memories Alex...but it's what they did. Thankfully they got caught and you escaped! And now...now you can _shapeshift_ between being a human and a Pokémon.'

The Umbreon's eyes widened.

**How?**

'I'm not sure…' Lucy admitted, 'But I can help!'

The deadpan look from Alex clearly stated that he did not believe the woman's conviction.

'Ok. Maybe I can't help. But I can offer encouragement.'

The Umbreon returned to typing, eyes watching his large paws as he prodded at the buttons in sequence.

**So I can become human?**

'Exactly.' Lucy nodded. She leant against the oven behind her, trying to ignore the crumbs from the kitchen floor sticking to her onesie.

Alex appeared to think about that for a long time.

**Ok. I will try.** Popped up on the screen.

'Good-' Lucy failed to hide a yawn, 'Oh you might want to wait until the weekend when you go back home for the holidays. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time right?'

If Umbreon's could blush, Alex would be as red as a beetroot.

'You're not wearing my clothes again.'

* * *

QWERTY

* * *

Mandy jumped as the sound of feet on the stairs. Putting down a small pile of books on the kitchen table, she wiped at her eyes and headed down the hallway. Trying to make sense of the mysterious noise, the woman was completely taken-aback upon seeing her son stood awkwardly at the base of the stairwell. In a flash her emotions bounced between uncertainty, confusion, and happiness. The latter came with a splattering of wet tears as she pulled her son into a hug. Although Alex was entirely expecting the reaction, he still grumbled a little at the tight contact.

'You're back! I didn't hear you come in!?'

Now realised from the hug, Alex could only grin sheepishly. As a matter of fact, he'd snuck into and slept in his old room last night. It then been a long few hours of recalling just how the _shapeshifting_ process worked - not to mention the host of bad memories that came along with it. His time in the Aether Foundation (as it was once known) wasn't the best experience of his life.

'Yeah...It's good to see you again Mum.'

After the initial wave of emotion, Many took the moment to actually study her son before her. Yes, he looked exhausted...but that was to be expected. He was a student after all. However, the real thing amis were the extra features on her child. Alex smiled at her warmly, an expression also carried by the Umbreon ears perking up merrily on the top of his head.

'Oh...So you're till going along with that joke are you?' Mandy tutted, almost sounded disappointed. With alarming speed she gave a quick tug on the young man's tail. The elderly woman was initially expecting the appendage to drop-off like any other tacky costume. What Mandy wasn't expecting was the boy to jump nearly a foot in the air with a large help.

Mandy tried to hide her shock when Alex, flushed beet red and massaging his tail in his arms, gave his mother a dirty look.

'Please don't do that.'

Mandy's eyes bulged.

'I'm still dreaming aren't I?' She blinked a few times, seeing Alex's face dropped in a bitter discontent at the situation. In truth, he hadn't been planning to accidentally leave the features on his otherwise human body. The internal dilemma of what to do about the Umbreon ears and tails (as well as the other traits not so clearly visible) had taken Alex hours before he plucked up the courage to see his mother. Maybe it would help her believe the situation he'd found himself in.

The Umbreon in him wanted to whine and hide behind his tail.

'No...I did try to explain this before but you didn't really listen...or didn't believe me. So here we are. Surprise! I'm actually an Umbreon.'

There was no jolly tone to Alex's voice as his mother continued to rub her eyes. With a sigh, she once more attempted to tug at one of the man's ears. It was as if only physical proof would convince the elderly lady. Alex shied away at the motion however, eyes flicking between his mother's confused expression and his outstretched hand.

'Could you not?' He grumbled, reaching up to cover the fuzzy lopes. 'They're sensitive.'

'But you're human and...' Mandy trailed off, huffing out a sigh. It's not that she didn't believe her son. No, his reaction and the Pokémon features adorning his head were evidence enough. It's that she didn't _want _to believe the truth! All those dark stories about being kidnapped by the Aether Foundation that he told seemed to fantastical to be real. Mandy thought her son was actually brainstorming a new idea for a novel.

Alex had to stop himself shuffling awkwardly.

'Look I don't want to talk about it all again...but it's some epigenetic stuff. Lucy understands it better than I do…'

'Why didn't she tell me then?' Mandy demanded, crossing her arms.

'She tried! I was there.' Alex tried to argue back, his tail dropping between his legs. Why was his mother always so difficult! She could never admit she was wrong, or she'd cover it up with the typical _I only did what I thought best_ speech that made Alex feel bad about himself. The frustration was unbelievable! Alex could already feel the tears dotting his eyes.

'So you're a mutant?' Mandy tried to clarify before seeing that didn't get the exact reaction she was expecting. Alex broke down into tears with a whine, looking very much like the dejected Umbreon whose characteristics he shared. There was a red tint to his eyes and a black smudge across his nose as tried to hold back the emotion.

Mandy's hug came from nowhere.

'I'm sorry. I'm just struggling to come to terms with it all...' Mandy explained, trying to comfort her son.

'Yeah-' Alex sniffed, 'Think about what I've been through! I forgot I was human!'

'You forgot…?'

Alex rubbed in his into his mother's shoulder in a rather animalistic fashion. The small whine caught Many off-guard as she patted her sons back gently.

'I think it's about time I put the kettle on and we had a cup of tea.'

Alex sniffed again,

'You'd like that?' Mandy asked, letting go of her son slowly. Holding onto his shoulder with both hands and she looked into her face long and hard. Even if she hadn't come to terms with the true nature of the situation, everything was starting to click together slowly.

Her son nodded. There was a faint golden glow from the black hair of his fringe.

'That would be nice.'

What followed wasn't exactly _awkward_ but it wasn't the typical mother-son catch up that Mandy had been expecting. With the kettle whistling in the background, the two sat opposite each other across the kitchen table. Much of the space on the tabletop was taken up by a scattering of large cardboard boxes. Mandy fussed to move the parcels when she suddenly realised how cluttered the space was. A couple were too heavy for the older woman to lift and Alex stepped in to help. He studied the postage labels with interest.

'What is all this? The _Eeveelution Shop_? What have you been buying?'

This time it was Mandy's turn to look sheepish.

'Ah...Well. Once I heard that Lucy's Umbreon might be staying with me I thought I'd stock up. Get some...oh…'

It was then that the woman put two and two together.

'Yeah.' Alex confirmed, 'That was me.'

Mandy quickly recover from the realisation, bursting out into a grin.

'So that means you're going to be staying at home then!' The woman had to hot-foot it over to the oven to take the kettle of the heat. A moment later and two steaming cups of tea were presented on the table. Mandy bounced into her chair, leaning her elbows on the table.

'So you're staying home?' Mandy hadn't lost her excited tone. The fact that she was so pleased to have her son back weakened Alex's cold resolve.

'Lucy says I need a break.' The man explained glumly. It was obvious he wasn't too pleased about the situation. 'Plus its spring break for the next two weeks…so there's not much point me being in Goldenrod. So if it's ok…?'

'Of course it is!' his mother beamed, 'Oh I think I kept hold of that paper with the photos of you! You'll have to tell me about everything you've been doing!'

Given that only half an hour earlier Mandy didn't even know he son was home, let alone able to _shapeshift_ between human and an Umbreon, it was a remarkable change. Now the greying woman was cooing over her son. Alex thought it had something to do with the fact he was at Goldenrod University, even if it was only informally. Mandy had been harking on about Alex getting an education for years.

'I'll have to clean out your old room and everything!' The woman continued.

Alex reddened.

'Uh, you don't have to worry about that.'

'Huh?' Mandy took a sip of her tea, 'Where will you sleep!?'

Alex's ears had dropped against his head as he shyly pointed towards the pile of boxes. His mother raised her eyebrows in confusion, clearly not understanding what Alex was referring to with the gesture. Groaning in exasperation, the man realised he was going to spell it out.

'You might need that Umbreon food after all.'

* * *

xXx

* * *

"_...People have forgotten this truth...But you mustn't forget it. You become responsible forever for what you've tamed. You're responsible for your rose..._"

― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry - _The Little Prince_

* * *

Author Notes

* * *

This oneshot was inspired by a combination of some scraps of fiction I wrote nearly a decade ago, as well as Just-A-Reader0Love's story 'Just another day'. It's a slice of life-style piece of fluff to provide a short break between chapters of FH as I find writing in first person exhaustive at times. I was trawling through my old documents (which are crammed with ideas) and found a few little gems which I felt needed expanding on. This was one of them. It had some strong underlying themes of family which I wanted to play with. As always, a huge thanks to R'love who provided some great advice on how to improve upon this story! And if you liked it, feel free to drop a review and let me know what you thought! Enjoy!


End file.
